Choices and consequences
by EllieRoberts
Summary: Post or late s6 - Just a short snapshot. Isobel evaluates the choices she's made.
1. Choices

Isobel looked at the mess in front of her and inhaled... "Damn it." she cussed as she exhaled, tears stinging.

She truly felt like crying and it's been bubbling inside her since this morning. Nothing was going right, the romantic breakfast in bed was rudely tossed aside as her husband was called to tend to an elderly patient miles from where they lived and she has not seen him since. At least he knew how to cheer her up. Then she was bulldozed over by Milena Marks, a barrel-like ox of a woman who called herself a nurse and came from Yorkshire county hospital with Dr. Vetts to assess the current situation in the cottage hospital and ruin her life, finding fault in everything she did, from rosters to treatments. She made it clear that regardless of what Dickie said, her position _would_ be filled by someone else once the takeover was complete. Dickie might have contacts but it would mean nothing once three quarters of the committee in York outvoted his stooges.

This was all her fault and not once did her husband blame her, not once did he point a finger at her. Probably because he understood what was about to happen and knew that watching her plan crumble was enough punishment which it was. As a military man he already had a couple of contingency plans. One was retirement, they where more than comfortable financially if such a move was required in absence of work. The second one was Thirsk Hospital which had not been taken over and Richard was owed quite a few favors, he was sure they'd take them.

It was the guilt that was eating away at her, knowing that she, blinded by money and machines of all things had set this wild animal lose. She and her friend Dickie who was nowhere to be found now that she had become a Clarkson. He left her and her husband carrying the can to pursue other interests in London while Violet, although surprisingly not saying anything - probably on orders from Richard - had never stopped glaring at her since the invasion started. She reserved her understanding glances to Isobel's new spouse and an old fellow warrior.

The nurse thought she'd put all this to one side and throw herself in household work. Not that Richard left her much to do, his independence made him a very congenial husband for a professional woman like her. Spotting the white laundry basket, she decided to do some ironing and everything was going well until, without even realizing it, she grabbed the the white monogrammed blanket and did not even look down until she heard the spark. Luckily she put the fire out but her relief was short lived when she realized that the blanket was a birthday present from Matthew when they first came to Yorkshire 'something to keep you warm up here mother!' he said with that smile of his. And she managed to ruin that too she thought, a sob escaping her lips.

She was so taken with her own sadness that she never heard the key turn in its lock.

Richard took a deep breath as he hung his hat and coat and tossed his bag near the sofa before shaking his wet hair and putting his hands out facing the fireplace. His relaxation was interrupted by the sound of sobbing coming from the kitchen. Covering the distance in about four steps, he opened the door to see his bride of three months sobbing into her hands behind an ironing board, of course he forgot she had the afternoon shift today! Something had clearly gone wrong if she was in this state. Placing his hands on her delicate shoulders he turned her around and let her wordlessly bury her face in his neck as he engulfed her in his arms. Glancing at the ironing board, he winced as he realized it was her very favorite blanket - the one Matthew had given her. Rubbing her back, he realised she must have been very upset if she was so distracted as to inflict such damage to an object so near to her heart.

"Hush, it's okay lass...the most important thing is that you're not hurt." he whispered soothingly in her ear.

"I'm so sorry." she sniffed.

"Not at all, darling." He guided her to the sofa, placing a kiss on her nose "Let me pour you a whiskey..."

That made her smile "whiskey would be nice, but do add water Richard, I cannot stand alcohol as well as you. You'll end up carrying me upstairs and if today has been any indication, I'll probably knock off and oil lamp on a rug with my foot."

* * *

 **AN: This will only be two chapters long as it is only a snapshot of what I envisage might happen late s6 or post s6 - hope you enjoyed the first chapter and let me know if you want the second :)**


	2. Consequences

"Grandpa, why are we here?" asked little George Crawley, holding Richard's hand as they crossed the road towards 's shop.

The doctor chuckled. If anyone had told him even months ago that he would have ended up as a future earl's 'grandpa', he would have checked them in a lunatic asylum. The little tiger was curious just like his beautiful grandmother. Mary was good enough to entrust him with the precious cargo when he told her what happened with Matthew's blanket, giving him a knowing look, she rang for nanny and ordered her to get George kitted for a morning out shopping.

So here they were, in the chilly March air, in front of York's finest linen and bedding shop. Richard, had to admit, he felt a bit uncomfortable, it was always his one of his sisters making sure his cottage was well taken care of before he got married and he had no idea where to start. Little George dragged him to the shop when he spotted a teddy bear in a red jumper.

"Well I thought we could get something from the city, maybe a present for grandma Isobel?"

George fascinated expression turned to one of understanding. Smiling he went up to the door and pressed his face to the glass on the door making the sales girl inside laugh and the ladies coo at the little charmer.

Richard gathered some spirit and pushed the door open, making the bell ring, taking his hat off in salute for the ladies he let George start looking around. "Morning, ladies..."

"Morning Doctor!" greeted a surprised Mrs Graham "what can I do for you today?"

"We're getting a present for Grandma Isobel!" interjected George enjoying the attention and candy he was getting from the other patrons while saving Richard a stammered response.

gave the little master a wink "Well, you're at the right place! What would you like to get her?"

George looked around the shop, there was everything...pillow cases, silk bedspreads, handmade dolls and every sort of stuffed animal, bed clothing as well as baby cots. The little boy's gaze however landed on something which was bright royal blue with white roses embroidered on it. Making a bee line for the bright thing before his grandpa could stop him, the young Crawley held the cashmere was holding the luxurious material in his hands. "I found it Grandpa! It's soo soft!"

"I'm so sorry Mrs Graham." said Richard bashfully plucking the item from his grandson's grip "I think we found it though." .

"Not to worry doctor." said the woman, batting her eyelashes at the handsome blonde. "Boys will be boys."

Richard cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed by the woman's flirting "Well, I'll take that then and would it be all right to have 'Isobel' embroidered on it?" at the woman's enthusiastic nod, Richard looked to see if George was still watching, relieved to see him distracted but the ladies' cooing, he pointed to the bear in the red jumper and blue bow tie "I'll have that one too please and send everything to the clinic.

* * *

Isobel woke up smiling, feeling Richard all around her. Her head was nestled under his chin and her back was kept warm by his body spooned against her. She looked at their intertwined hands against her stomach and thanked whichever lucky stars she had for letting her be with this man. The previous night she had felt some pangs of pain at the small of her back and Richard, used his miraculous hands to give a most soothing message, rubbing ointment in her soft skin. So relaxing was it, that she fell asleep and here she was now...pain free, cozy and happy.

They decided to hand in both of their notices the week before and were on terminal leave from the hospital. It was made clear they were not wanted and they did not see the point in making things awkward for themselves. Isobel felt guilt as she packed her things and anger at the York County Hospital as well as Dickie who appeased her to make a play at her. The tears however, came when she went to Richard's office and saw him standing there looking so forlorn and sad looking at his packed boxes. She let him have his time to say goodbye to the place which had been home to him most of his adult life as she sobbed in the corridor behind.

He'd kept a few patients, most people where very loyal to him still and would rather have a visit from him than go to the hospital and he was comfortable with that. He had no qualms in sending them there if their situation required it.

"Good morning, beautiful..." rumbled a deep Scottish brogue, interrupting her thoughts. He always called her beautiful. She thought it would last for the honeymoon, but he kept the habit and she loved it along with many other things about him.

"Good morning to you, darling." she answered "I still cannot believe we get to wake up like this ..."

"Well I still cannot believe I get to give you this..." he said as he leaned to the side board, releasing her from his grip to get a box from the drawer.

Opening the ornately wrapped container, Isobel inhaled sharply as she exposed a golden bracelet with charm cameos and precious stones dangling from it. It would look good with all of her outfits and even so, she knew she would never take it off.

"Oh Richard, you didn't have to!" she exclaimed before turning to give him a lingering kiss.

"Did you think I would forget my wife's birthday?" he smiled as he ran his finger along her cheek and tapping her on the nose. "I would never do that! Happy birthday, love." he declared before leaning in for another kiss.

The Crawleys had turned in after Isobel's birthday dinner. Little George happily sitting on his grandmother's lap, helping her unwrap her presents. Everyone was complimenting Richard on his fine taste regarding the bracelet when George climbed down to the floor and gathered the last parcel.

"Now you have to open mine Grandma!" grinned the little boy as he waited to see her reaction to his present.

Opening the parcel Isobel discovered, a cashmere blue blanket with embroidered roses on it. Isobel's eyes filled with tears as she saw "Isobel.C" also embroidered on the corner, next to one of the roses. Kissing and hugging her grandson to her chest, she made eye contact with Richard who was clearly pleased with the result.

"Thank you." she emotionally said to both her boys.

She had made many choices in her life. Some good some bad and as her father always told her, she had to reap the consequences. She might never forgive herself for some of the bad ones she'd made like the one over the hospital but she was enjoying result of the best one she'd ever made. Choosing Dr Richard Clarkson to be her lawfully wedded husband, the man she would gladly spend the rest of her life with, her lover and soul mate and her world.

* * *

 **AN: Well folks, that's all for this ride! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Let me know what you think and keep richobelling! :)**


End file.
